My Life
by LoveBloom87
Summary: This story is mostly about Bloom's and the Winx lifes starting from when they were babies until they get old. Filled with Romance, Drama, breakups and more! I suck a summarys Parings: BxS, SxB, FxH, MxR, LxN, TxT, RxA, BxOC, SxOC,FxOC, MxOC,LxOC,TxOC,RxOC Rated T for some bad language in future chapters
1. The Party

_**Hi there LoveBloom's sister here she let me write a story of my own yay so I wrote one about Bloom and her life as a princess starting from when she was a baby. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club **_

* * *

_**Note: I made them very smart in this chapter as babies but when they are around the adults they act like little babies kinda like the rugrats. And also the words in these [ ] is Bloom telling the story or Bloom's thoughts**_

_[Hi there my name is Bloom Sparks and I'm one year today because It's my birthday today]_

Mommy mommy, Bloom is up said Daphne jumping up and down _[Thats Daphne she is my big sister. she is umm... oh she is six years old]_

Thank you for telling Daphne, we are late already said Mariam _[that's my mommy]_

Hello Bloom are you ready for your party? Asked Mariam

Yes mommy she replied

I thought you might me she said

Are you ready Daphne? she asked

are you kidding this is going to be the greatest party ever! Daphne exclaimed

_10 minutes later _

_Mariam had Bloom dressed in her party dress and was bringing her to the ball room with Oritel. Bloom's dress was_ _dark blue at the top, a lighter blue at the bottom, and a frilly white skirting around the bottom of the dress._

We now announce the King Oritel and Queen Mariam, With princess Daphne and the birthday girl princess Bloom said the guard

_[after the man said my name I heard lot's of cheers. then my mommy brought me to the play area where all my friends were Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, and Diaspro. They were all had on dresses like me!] _

_Stella's dress is strapless and has a light yellow and pink bodice, and a floor-length orange skirt. She also has an orange sash tied with a pink flower around her waist, with lots of loose fabric hanging down. In addition, she wears an orange headband._

_Musa's gown is mostly magenta and off one shoulder, with a wide gold ruffle along the top. It is layered similar to a flower's petals, from magenta to hot pink to orange. She also has two gold strings around her waist. _

_Flora wears a light pink dress with a flower belt that goes over her shoulders. She wears light pink gloves and she wears a tiara in her hair. _

_Tecna's dress is lavender and has a sky blue skirt underneath. Her sleeves are detached and puffy and she has blue ties running up the front of the bodice. _

_Layla's gown is lime green with a very pale pink corset. The dress has layers at the bottom that alternate green and pale pink. She also wears translucent elbow-length gloves. _

_Roxy's dress is a long simple light green gown with paw-print patterns. She wears green elbow length gloves and a tiara. Her hair is in pigtails. _

_Diaspro wears a red-and-white corset dress with puffy sleeves and two light purple swirly bracelets that travel up her forearms. She also wears a light purple headband tiara with a large red jewel._

Happy Birthday Bloom everyone yelled except Diaspro

Thank you girls Bloom thanked them

Soo Bloom how is your birthday so far Flora asked

Well, let's just say seeing you guy's again has been the highlight of my day besides this party Bloom said

Well...I think we know how to fix that Roxy said

How?

We leave the play area like we always do Roxy said

Great idea Roxy said Musa Tecna can you unlock the lock

I'm already on it said Tecna

_A minute later Tecna had the lock unlocked and everyone went out except Diaspro_

Ok we are free, what next Stella asked

I say we play a game of tag Layla said

Ok

_With that the girls started a game of tag and were running around the ballroom. then they all started chasing Bloom and Bloom bumped into a man_

oop's sowy said Bloom

It's okay little one, just don't let it happen again he said

Otay Bloom replied

_Bloom walked back over to her friends, and they were about to run again but Oritel caught them_

Hello, little one's said Oritel

Hi, daddy said Bloom

_Oritel then brought the babies back to the play area. The boy's were brought their while the girls were playing tag_

Hi Helia, Whats that? said flora, Hi Flora, It's a flower wanna see? asked helia Sure

Hi Nabu Hi Layla, wanna play soccer? You bet

Hi Timmy What's that you got? Hi Tecna, My mommy got me a toy phone Timmy said Oh, can I play? Sure Tec

Hi Brandon! Hey Stella, wanna play store with my new toy's? YES! I call customer! Ok Stella

Hi Musa, what are you doing? asked Riven I'm playing with some bongo's Riven! wanna join? she asked

Sure!

SKY! SKY! SKY! Diaspro exclaimed

Hi Diaspro, How are yo-

_Before he could finish Diaspro had him in a tight hug and wouldn't let go and Sky rolled his eyes and waved at Bloom. She smiled and waved back and turned to talk to Andy and Roxy_

Hi Roxy, Hi Andy

Hi Bloom

What are you doing? Bloom asked

We are playing with Roxy's puppy Artu

Can I join Bloom asked

You didn't even need to ask Bloom said Roxy

_They all were doing their own little thing for 10 minutes except sky who had feel asleep with Diaspro still hugging him, she was asleep also. And Stella had got an idea to take a picture of them_

Guy's look at them Stella said pointing to Sky and Diaspro

_they all started giggling _

let's take a picture of them Stella said

No Stella, that wouldn't be right Flora said

besides we don't have a camera said T

Yes we do! I have my siblings camera she replied taking her siblings camera out of a secret pocket on her dress

STELLA! they yelled

What?

why do you have that camera? Asked Layla

I thought it would come in handy Stella replied And it will

You never change do you? asked Musa

Nope Stella said while taking a picture of Sky and Diaspro

_Soon their parents walked up to them and brought them out of the play area and up stairs to a big room_

Ok Bloom since today is your birthday so we got two surprise's for you said Mariam

_Bloom's face lit up with happiness when her mother gave her a little blue and white baby bunny._

And their is another gift for you Bloom said Oritel

_Then her father gave a her a Green baby lamb and Bloom couldn't help but smile_

Don't think we forgot about you said Luna looking at the rest of the Winx

_Luna then gave Stella a baby poodle, Flora's mom gave her a pink kitten, Tecna's dad handed her a yellow duckling, Layla's mother gave her a white baby bunny, Musa's dad gave her a brown baby bear,and Roxy's mom gave her a brown puppy with long ears. The girls were all so happy about their gifts then didn't stop smiling when they were in the play area._

They are just too cute said Roxy

What are we going to name them asked Bloom

Hmmm... Im going to name mine Ginger said Stella

That's a perfect name for her Stella said Brandon

Thank you!

It is a cute name said Flora I'm gonna name mine...Coco

Coco? Asked Musa

She look's like a Coco said Flora

She does said Helia

How about... Milly said Layla _(An: I think thats how you spell it)_

Nice name Layla said Nabu

Why Thank you Nabu said Layla

I'm gonna name mine Kiko and Belle! What about you Musa? Asked Bloom

I like the name Pepe said Musa looking at the bear

_Pepe laughed with agreement _

Pepe It is said Musa while laughing

Mine pet looks like a Chicko said Tecna

That's a nice name said Timmy

What about mine? Asked Roxy while looking at her pet chasing his tail

I GOT IT! said Roxy I'm gonna name him Chase

That's a perfect name for him Roxy said Andy

Thank you Andy she replied

_They all started giggling and t__hey soon fell asleep Musa while sleeping next to Riven, Flora was sleeping with Helia, Layla was with Nabu, Techna and Timmy were together with Chicko in the middle, Stella was holding Brandon's hand while they were sleeping, Bloom was sleeping alone until Roxy and Andy went to sleep next to her so she won't be alone ( Roxy on the left side of her Andy on the right), Diaspro was still hugging Sky and sleeping, Sky wasn't asleep he was watching Bloom,Roxy,and Andy sleeping feeling jealous that Bloom didn't come to him, and soon everyone left the party. Then Bloom's mother put her to sleep with her two new pet's_

* * *

**_AN: So did you like the first chapter? Did you hate it? :) Should I continue because I feel like i shouldn't_**

**_R&R_**


	2. Cherry Cherry!

**_Note:__ Words In [ ] are there thoughts or them telling the story _****_And also I changed chapter 1 up a bit, just to let you know_**

**_Sorry if this chapter sucks! I not a very good writer :/_**

* * *

_The Next Day _

_Flora Pov_

_[Today, Im in my room playing hide and seek with my big sister Heather and Coco]_

Flora, Coco where are you? asked Heather

_Flora and coco started giggling _

Maybe they're in the bed...no, I wonder whats that sound under the bed said Heather

Shhhh... Flora said to Coco _they both start crawling from under the bed to find a different hiding spot, when heather caught them both and picked them up _

Aha...Got ya Flora! Heather said

Heather! Flora! Coco! Breakfast! Their mother yelled from downstairs

Come on Flora we have to get out of our Pj's said Heather while getting Flora's princess dress out of the closet

_10 Minutes later_

_Heather and Flora were dressed in their princess dresses. Flora`s is a light pink dress with hot pink flower patterns and a hot pink bow that ties around the waist. She wears matching pink boots. Heather's dress is a light green dress that had green leaf patterns and a dark green bow that ties around her waist._

Good Morning Mother said Flora and Heather while sitting at the large table

Good Morning dear's said Daisy _(Their mother)_

What are we going to do today? Asked Heather

You my dear heather can do what ever you want today she said

Really! YES! Said Heather jumping up and down

And Flora I'm taking you to Magix park, your friends are their now, do you want to go now or-

Now Please Flora said cutting her off _[I hope i wasnt too loud]_

All right then let's go Flora said Daisy

* * *

**_At The Park_**

Flora! your finally here said Stella

_(their all wearing their civilian outfits from season 1 and 2)_

Yeah...Sorry I was having problems with Coco said Flora

Don't worry Flora I completely understand said Musa looking at Pepe who quickly turned his head

So what are we going to do first asked Roxy

Hide and Seek? Flora said

No

Kickball Layla said

No

I say we play a game of Cherry Cherry Bloom suggested

That sounds like fun Tecna said How do we play?

Easy! It's like tag but different, one person has to be Cherry Bloom said

Yeah Were with so far said Layla

Cherry _HAS_ to keep their eyes closed during the whole game, until they tag someone and say Cherry Cherry!

Ok so the people who are not Cherry have to stay in one place? Stella asked

No! you have to run away from Cherry unless you want to get tagged Bloom said

But who is going to be Cherry? asked Roxy

_They all looked at each other and yelled:_

Not It!

_unfortunately Stella was the last one to say it_

Stella your Cherry Musa said

What! not fair! she whined

Sorry rules are rules Stella said Flora

Fine I will be cherry But I'm giving you 5 seconds to run Stella replied Starting now! 5...4...3...

_The rest of the Winx looked at each other and mouthed Run! and ran their separate ways, Bloom and Roxy went north, Musa and Tecna went east, Layla and Flora went south_

2...1! here comes cherry! Stella yelled

* * *

_Normal Pov_

_Flora and Layla_

Flora and Layla were hiding behind some trees and bushes

Do you think she will find us here Layla? Flora asked

Trust me Flora this is the last place Stella would look said Layla

That's would you think said Stella from the other side of the tree

_Flora and Layla's eyes grew big, when then turned around to find Stella standing their with her eyes closed_

Oh-no said Flora

Oh-yes said Stella

Run! yelled Layla

_They both ran as fast as they could away from Stella_

* * *

_Bloom and Roxy_

_Bloom and Roxy were both hiding in the slide_

Roxy, My hands hurt Bloom said

Mine to, but im not risking sliding down and being tagged Roxy said

I think I will take my chance's Bloom said

No don't -

_Before Roxy could finish bloom had let go and was slideing down, but stopped herself before she could get to the bottom_

Hello Bloom, Hello Roxy Stella said

How did you know we were hiding here? Bloom asked

Ginger led me here she replied

Oh well im just gonna...Climb back up Roxy! Climb back up! Bloom said climbing back up the slide as fast as she could

Why?

Stella found us!  
Oh,whoops Roxy said

_with that the two girls climbed back up the slide and ran leaving Stella mad_

I'm gonna tag one of you eventually Stella yelled_  
_

Well it's not gonna be me Roxy yelled back

* * *

_Musa and Techna_

Do you think Stella will find us Tecna? Because I don't Musa said

I do tecna replied

Really? Why? Musa asked

Because I can see Bloom, Roxy, Flora and Layla running over their Techna said pointing to the group of girls running

Oh said Musa

Ow ow ow said a person behinde them

What was that Tecna asked

I don't know it sounds like it came from behind us said Musa

_they both turned around to see Stella laying on the ground holding her tummy. Tecna gasped Musa just rolled her eyes knowing this was trap_

we have to go help her Tecna said

No way she is trying to trick us T said Musa

No she wouldn't do that Tecna replied

Umm Tecna where have you been for the last 10 minutes asked Musa She _is_ trying to tag us

I don't think so Musa, I'm going Said Tecna

No Tecna Don't do it! Don't go! yelled the other Winx from behind a bush

_Tecna just ignored them and walked to Stella_

_[Stella: Oh yay! my plan worked Tec is coming to me]_

_as soon as Stella felt something touch her she jumped up and yelled: Ha! Cherry cherry! But we she opened her eyes she was shocked that she didn't tag Tecna she tagged Chicko_

What the- Chicko!? Stella

_Everyone then started laughing except Stella_

Come on Stella, you should have known I wouldn't touch you if you were still Cherry Tecna said

Phh...yeah...Stella said while Tecna was helping her up

Hey Bloom, do you or Roxy have any other games can we play? asked Flora

I do! Roxy said

What is it? Bloom asked

Remember we used to play Sharks and Mino's Roxy asked Bloom

Hey, that sounds like fun Layla said How do we play?

It's easy. But first I will need 2 people to be the sharks Roxy said

I will be a Shark Layla volunteered, Me too Musa said

Great! Now the rest of us will be the Mino's

**(Yeah I really don't feel like explaining it all so I'm gonna skip it)**

5 Minutes Later

Great so do you guy's understand the game? Roxy asked

_They all nodded except for Bloom (She already knew how to play)_

Hey! Do you girls mind if we joined you? Asked-

* * *

_**Haha I'm not going to tell you who it is until the next chapter! XD Trust me it's NOT who you think it is! R&R**_


	3. Friends and Jealousy

_**Yay another chapter because I felt bad about leaving a cliff hanger in the last chapter, Sorry It's short **_

_**And BTW I forgot to mention in this chapter and the last the winx were 3 years old**_

* * *

Umm...Who are you? Bloom asked

Hi, my name is Tristan and these are my friends Logan,Carter,James,Seth,Edward,Kieth **_(An:They look exactly opposite from the special list)_** he said while he walked up to Bloom and his friends walked up to the Winx _(Logan to Stella, Carter to Flora, James to Roxy, Seth to Musa, Edward to Tecna, Kieth to Layla)_

Oh well, I'm Bloom and these are my best friends Stella, Flora,Roxy,Musa, Tecna and Layla.

**_Stella_**

Hi Logan, It's nice to meet you said Stella, It's nice to meet you too Princess Stella he replied

Where are you from Logan? Stella asked

I'm from Solaria,like you Logan said

Really! Cool! Stella exclaimed

**_Flora_**

Hi you must be Carter, I'm Flora the princess of Linphea Flora said

Hello, Flora It's nice to finally meet one of the princess of Linphea, Did you know I'm from Linphea too

Really, It's nice to finally meet someone else from Linphea, I mean I do have another friend from Linphea, his name is Helia is love's to draw, how about you? Flora asked

Me of course drawing is my passion, Hold on I'm going to draw you right now, Stand still Carter said

Ok

**_Roxy_**

_Roxy was playing with Artu and Kiko when James walked up to her_

Hey Roxy, those pet's are cute james said

You really think so Jame's? Roxy asked

Yeah, what are their names? He asked

This Is Artu My puppy Roxy said holding up Artu, And this is Kiko, Bloom's bunny

That's really cool James said

Thank You

**_Musa_**

_When Seth walked to Musa she was singing a lullaby to Pepe for his nap_

_Musa:_

_On the day you were born I felt my heart grow a little bigger_

_ On the day you were born I felt it swell _

_On the day you were born I heard the angels give a little giggle _

_And I knew that this world was a better place _

_Oh, shout for joy girls and boys start your dancing _

_Oh, shout for joy throughout the land Oh, shout for joy girls and boys start your dancing 'Cause this world is a better place _

_On the day you were born I felt my heart grow a little bigger _

_On the day you were born I felt it swell _

_On the day you were born I heard the angels give a little giggle _

_And I knew _

_And I knew _

_And I knew _

_And I knew _

_And I knew that this world was a better place_

Hey,Musa that was beautiful said Seth

Thank you Seth, that was my favorite lullaby Musa said

I can tell because you can sing it well Seth said

_Musa blushed and thanked him_

**_Tecna_**

Hello Tecna my name is Edward he said while bowing

Hi Edward It's nice to meet you, and you don't need to bow to me I'm not that kind of princess

Oh, what a relief because I thought was doing all wrong Edward said

actually you were bowing wrong tecna said

_They both started laughing_

**_Layla_**

Hello Princess Layla, Im Kieth

Hey Kieth, And no need to call me princess just call me Layla,

As you wish Layla he said while winking

_layla giggled_

**_Bloom_**

So your the protector of the dragon flame huh? Tristan asked

Yeah, my mommy say's I'm special and I need to be _well_ protected, but I just want to be a normal fairy, like my friends Bloom said

So you don't like being special He asked

Nope, Just treat me like a normal person Bloom said

If that's what you want he said

**_Normal_**

Hey girls we would love to stay and chat but we have to get home Logan said

Awwww

Don't worry we might meet again said James

Yeah, What preschool are you going to? Flora asked

We are going to Magix Preschool said Carter

Hey! So are we! Stella exclaimed

So we _will_ see each other again said Logan

See you later girls

Bye boy's

_As soon as they left the specialist came_

Hey guy's said Musa

Hey, who were they? Riven asked

Those are our new friends Bloom said Their names are Logan,Carter,James,Seth,Edward,Kieth and... Tristan

_[Sky: whoa whoa whoa, did I just hear a sigh when she said Tristan! I will just ignore it]_

Yeah! Their really cool Roxy exclaimed making Andy jealous

They can't be that cool I bet you can't even think of six words to describe them Brandon said

We can think of more than that such as: admirable, athletic, beautiful, becoming, clean-cut, comely, elegant, fair, fashionable, Stella said

Not to mention: fine, good-looking, graceful, impressive, lovely, majestic, noble, Flora said

and personable,robust, sharp, smart, smooth, said Tecna

not to forget: spruce, stately, strong, stylish said Layla

and well-dressed and well-proportioned said Bloom and Musa

Okay Okay we get! said Nabu making the girls smirk

Are you guy's jealous Bloom said smirking

Noooo said Sky

_[Sky: she does not know how right she is]_

Umm...yeah we g-gotta go said Helia looking at Flora who was raising an eyebrow at him

_While the boy's left, Daphne walked over to the girls with Ice cream_

Whats with them Musa Asked

Who knows their boy's Layla

Hey girls I brought you some ice-cream Daphne said

YAY!

_Bloom got Vanilla, Roxy got Chocolate, Stella got Butter pecan,Flora got Strawberry, Tecna got Rocky road Layla got Chocolate chip and Musa got Cherry_

_With The Specialist_

Guy's I don't trust those boy's the girls met said Timmy

We don't either Timmy! Something is up Riven

Well I think-

SKY! BRANDON!RIVEN! yelled Diaspro running up to them with her friends Mitzi and Darcy

Oh-no said Brandon

OH Rivy I missed you sooo much Darcy exclaimed

We clearly have different thoughts Riven muttered under his breath

Hi Brandon did you miss me? Mitzi asked

No!

Well I missed you She said _Brandon rolled his eyes_

Hi Sky!

Hi diaspro, what do you want? Sky asked

I wanted to see you she replied making every one roll their eyes

Sorry to interrupt girls but we gotta go Andy said

_In less than a second the specialist were running away by the parks from the girls unfortunately the girls followed them._

Hey girls look said Roxy pointing to the specialist running past the park away from Diaspro and the girls

Run for you Lives Boy's Musa Yelled at them making the rest of the girls laugh even the pet's laughed

* * *

_**Well...their are some new boy's in town huh? And the Specialist were jealous of them I wonder whats gonna happen next! The next chapter is going to be the first day a preschool! Just giving you a heads up**_


	4. Before the first day

Today was the Winx girls first day at preschool and were all super excited the day before little did they know how difficult things were gonna get to day. Since they all wanted to be together on the first day they had a sleepover in Melody. This morning Bloom,Flora and Musa were the first ones to wake up.

It's the first day of school the first day of school,The first of school Musa sang then Bloom and Flora joined in

La La La La La...school school school school La La la La La, school school SCHOOL! They sang waking up Layla

Thanks for waking me up by making my eardrums EXPLODE! Layla said sarcastically

Sorry Lay, were just excited Bloom said

Why today is gonna be a bad day. I just know it. Layla said

Why do you say that? Flora asked

Don't you remember that day when we met Tristan,Logan,Carter,James, Seth,Edward,and Kieth. Layla said

Yeah...

Well when we told Nabu and the guys about them, I swore I saw a flash of anger in their eyes. Layla whispered.

First of all you should forget them Lay. Musa said. They will just ruin your day!

Yeah layla take Musa's said. I know I am because I have to stay away from Sky.

Why do you have to stay away from him? Roxy asked just waking up

Daphne told me that Sky has the arrange marriage disease. Bloom said.

They all gasped and Bloom nodded.

What does that mean? Flora asked

It means he has to marry Diaspro we he is older. Bloom said

Ewwww... Musa and Roxy said

So I'm gonna stay away from him Bloom said.

Me too! Roxy said

Me three! Flora said. I NEVER want to marry Diaspro

Agreed Musa and Layla said

MUSA! Its time for to get ready for school! Melody yelled from tue other room.

I'm already up! Musa yelled

Then get ready! Harmony yelled fron her room.

Fine! Musa yelled

We have to get ready now Musa said. But first we have to wake them up she said pointing to Tecna and Stella

I can wake Tecna up,Who's gonna wake Tec Roxy said

Their eyes grew big and they said NOT IT!

I'm not gonna do it! Layla protested then looked at Bloom.

Hey,she might be my best friend, but I don't wanna die today Bloom said

I'm with Bloom, I rather live. Flora said Besides I woke her last time.

...

Ok I have an idea,but first somebody wake Tecna up please Bloom said

Tecna,hey Tecna wake up! Flora said

Whyy...Tecna whined

Because where gonna wake Stella up. Roxy said

With that Tecna shot up.

I'm up!

Good, Now I need an alarm clock. Bloom said

Ok...Tecna handed her an alarm clock

Bloom set the clock to go off in 10 seconds and placed it next to Stella

Ok!Everybody under Musa's bed! GO! GO! GO!

They all sprinted to the bed and hid.

5...4...3...2...1

The alarm rang and woke Stella grabbed the clock and drop kicked it out the window. She didn't know it but the clock hit a guard on the head.

Ok...Who set the alarm? Stell asked

They all pushed Bloom from under the bed.

TRAITORS! Bloom exclaimed

We love you! Tecna said

Bloom rolled her eyes and turned to Stella who was glaring at her.

Oh-no Stella you umm ah...you better get ready we leave in 8 minutes Bloom lied.

8 MINUTES! Stella yelled running to her bags not BAG, bags.

While Stella was distracted the girls came from under the bed.

BLOOM! Your not dead! Roxy exclaimed hugging her best friend.

Yeah...no thanks to you guys Bloom said

Sorry but we cannot tell a lie Flora said.

Liar's... Bloom said

They all laughed

Hey why is Stella rushing we have like an hour Musa said

Musa rule number one when it comes to Stella. ALWAYS say there's less time then there actually is. Bloom stated.

I will make a mental note of that. Aisha said making everyone laugh.

Soon Stella walked out of Musa's room in her school dress with a very groomed Ginger. She was wearing an orange gown that is knee length, It has a pink veil in the back and three flowers in the middle going up and down. She also wears a orange headband with a .flower on it, and bracelets. Her heels are pink and has a gem on the middle.

She saw the Winx playing with Musa's sisters

Why are you guys still in your pj's? Stella asked.

Because we have more than 30 minutes. Musa said plainly

WHAT! Bloom...

Haaay Stella...

You lied to me Bloom! Stella

But for a good reason Bloom said

Stella narrowed her eyes

mmhhm

Woah look at the time,I gotta get ready...BYE! and in a flash bloom was gone

Stella looked over at the other Winx. They all looked nervous.

Bye they said in together and ran in Bloom's direction.

That ain't right man. That ain't right. Harmony said

Kids...Melody shrugged.


	5. school

Soon the girls finally came out and we're wearing their dresses.

Ugh do HAVE to wear school dresses. Aisha asked

Yes all princesses have to wear a dress on the first day of preschool. Tecna said.

Fine but I'm not gonna like it. Aisha said

Took you guys long enough. Stella said.

Shut up. Musa snapped

Oooh touchie. Stella said

It's the dresses. Roxy said.

Oohh, well anyway lets get to the bus stop Winx! Stella said.

They all started walking when Kiko coughed making them stop.

Oh I mean lets get the bus stop. Winx AND pets. Stella corrected herself.

When the bus came they all climbed on one by one, but were shocked when they saw the specialist waiting for them so they all sat in a seat alone except for Bloom and Stella who sat together.

Bloom,why didn't you sit with me? Sky asked.

Because you have the arranged marriage disease. Bloom said

What does that mean? He asked.

It means when your older you have to marry Diaspro when your older. So I'm gonna stay away from you. Bloom explained.

Sky just looked puzzled

What about you Stella? I don't have the disease. Brandon said.

Yeah,but what kind of friend would I be if I let my bestest friend sit alone. Stella said.

But-

No no no no no,I'm sitting here until Tristan gets here that can sit with Bloom and I can sit with Logan.

Brandon felt a surge of anger but he ignored it.

...

Soon the bus came to Tristan's stop and he and his guys got on the bus. Stella left her spot and sat with Logan while Tristan sat with Bloom.

Diaspro and her new friends got the bus as well and sat with the specialist's which made them uncomfortable.

...

Soon the bus stopped and was at the preschool. They all ran off,The Winx being the first off because they didn't want to catch the disease from Diaspro nor Sky.

Bloom and Stella ran to the swings and Brandon and Sky following them with Tristan and Logan not far behind.

Bloom! Wait! Sky and Tristan yelled together which caused them to stop and glare at each other.

This all your fault! If you were not here then Bloom would still be my best friend and would not be running from me! Sky snapped.

It's not my fault you caught a disease and she is scared of you! Tristan said.

They continued to yell like that and Bloom noticed. Her heart sank,she hated when people she cared about fought. It broke her heart so much that she started to began to glow cyan.

As for Stella she felt both angry and sad. Angry because she knows that Sky knows that Bloom hates it when he fights with someone. Sad because she always felt sad when her best friend crys. Then she began go orange.

They both began to float in the air and got everyones attention and shut Sky and Tristan up.

They both turned in to fairy then gently landed on the ground and everyone crowded around them.

Wow Stella you transformed into a fairy! You look so pretty! A girl said.

Thank you. Stella said.

Bloom how does it feel to be in fairy form? A another girl asked.

It feels nice

They kept asking them questions when Musa bursted into the crowd.

Move it! Best friends coming through! Musa shouted.

Bloom! Stella! Flora hugged them.

You transformed into fairies! She cheered.

Group hug! Roxy exclaimed.

Ok kids! Class time! A teacher yelled.

Everyone went inside. The Winx held hands and skipped through the hallways until they found their classroom. When they opened the door they saw people they didn't want to see. Diaspro and her so called friends they glared at the Winx. Sky and the specialist,Sky and Brandon were looking at Bloom and Stella because they were still in their Winx form. And the rest were chillin on thw floor.

Oh boy...Musa mumbled.

OK now that everyone's here you can chose your seats. The teacher said.

The Winx all sat together with one of Diaspro's new friends. The Specialist sat together on the right side of the Winx. Diaspro and her friends sat by them. Tristan and his group sat on the left side of the Winx.

Ok class since it is your first day we are gonna do a little teacher said.

YAY!

You have to get into groups and sing a song.

YAY!

But you only have 5 minutes to decide on the song.

Awww

Ready ...Set...GO!

They all got into groups and started working.

5 minutes later.

The 5. minutes is up class! Now we are going to present! Starting with the...Winx!

They all walked in front of the class.

Bloom and Stella winked at each other and put a spell on the rest of the girls so they could fly. They all started flying around the room and Flora started singing.

Flora:

Watch all the flowers

Dance with the wind

Listen to snowflakes

Whisper your name

Feel all the wonder

Lifting your dreams

You can fly

Stella

Fly to who you are

Climb upon your star

You believe you'll find

Your Winx

Fly To your heart

Bloom:

Touch every rainbow

Painting the sky

Look at the magic

Glide through your life

A sprinkle of pixie dust

Circles the night you can fly

Roxy:

Fly to who you are

Climb upon your star

You believe you'll find

Your Winx

Fly

Everywhere you go

Your soul will find a home

Aisha (All):

You'll be free to spread

Your Winx

Fly

You could fly

To your heart

(Fly, fly)

Musa:

Rise to the heights of all

You can be

(Fly, fly)

Soar on the hope of Marvelous things

Tecna:

Fly to who you are

Climb upon your star

You believe you'll find

Your Winx

Fly

All:

Everywhere you go

Your soul will find a home

You'll be free to spread

Your Winx

Fly you can fly...

To your heart

The spell wore off and they all landed on thw ground and everyone clapped some less than others.

Very good girls

Thank you...

Now Sky your group.

Riven:

Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya,

I'm waitin' on ya

Come on and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration

The music up, the window's down

Sky:

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool

And we know it too

Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool

So tonight

ALL:

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Woahhh oh oh oh

Woahhhh oh oh oh

And live while we're young

Woahhh oh oh oh

Tonight let's get some

Helia:

And live while we're young

Brandon:

Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never

Don't over-think, just let it go

And if we get together, yeah, get together

Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh

Nabu:

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool

So tonight

ALL:

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some And live while we're young

Woahhh oh oh oh

Woahhhh oh oh oh

And live while we're young

Woahhh oh oh oh

Tonight let's get some

Timmy:

And live while we're young

Andy:

And girl, you and I,

We're 'bout to make some memories tonight

I wanna live while we're young We wanna live while we're young

ALL:

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live Come on, younnngg

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live While we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live

Riven:

Tonight let's get some

Sky:

And live while we're young

Musa couldn't help but scoff after the song.

That was very...interesting boys...the teacher said.

I thought it was awesome! Diaspro blurted out.

Don't blurt out Diaspro! That's disrespectful! Roxy said.

Thank you Roxy. Now Tristan your group.

They walked up but not without Tristan receiving a glare from Sky which earned him a glare from Bloom and Aisha.

Tristan:

I've tried playing it cool

Girl when I'm looking at you

I can never be brave

Cause you make my heart race

Logan:

Shot me out of the sky

You're my Kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Carter:

Some things gotta give now

Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing

[They stopped and pointed to the Winx girl they liked.]

All:

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

So get out get out get out of my mind

And come on come into my life

I don't I don't don't know what it is But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Edward:

Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night

[Seth+ James]

Some things gotta give now

Cause I'm dying just to know your name

And I need you here with me now Cause you've got that one thing

All:

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Logan:

Yeah! you've got that one thing

Kieth:

Get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead

All:

So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Very well done boys!

They looked at the Winx girls who were blushing. Then looked at the specialist who were mad and they couldn't help but smirk.

Now Diaspros group.

They walked in front but before they could start the bell rang ans school was over.

We will have to continue this tomorrow class.

YAY! The winx cheered which earned them glares from Diaspro.

They each ran out of the building luckily Stella's sister was there to take them to Solaria. They left before the boy's could get to them.


	6. The Worst Party Ever

Ok this chapter might be a little different then the other ones. Mostly because it's a Christmas ball but its 2 years later so no more preschool. Be prepared for a ton of Stella drama.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxo

"That was a close one!" Flora said.

"You said it sister." Bloom said.

"What is with those boy's?!" Musa said. "Their fighting over us and I'm sick of it!"

"Their fighting over you because they like you" Sapphire said.

"Umm I don't wanna burst your bubble sis but, they don't like like us. They like us as friends." Stella said.

"And only friends!" Aisha added.

"Listen kids, I a master of love-"

[Stella: yeah because that's your fairy power!]

"So believe me when I say, they like like you." Sapphire finished.

"Exactly! As friends!" Aisha exclaimed.

"That's what you think!" Sapphire said in a sing-song voice.

Stella, Bloom and Flora giggled while the rest gave each other confused looks.

_~2 years later~_

"Guy's! guys! Wake up! Wake up!" Flora yelled.

"Nooo" Musa groaned.

"It's 7 o clock in the morning! And the christmas eve ball is at night!" Aisha said from under her sleeping bag.

"Yeah. but I'm really excited" Flora admitted.

"Why?" Bloom groaned.

"Because my all my best friends are gonna be their and I'm super excited!" Flora said.

"I thought we were your bestest friends Flora!" Tecna said. She was clearly heart broken about what Flora said.

"Don't worry Tecna! I was talking about you girls in the first place" Flora assured her." Tecna let out a sigh, then Stella screamed in pain completely waking everyone one up.

"Stella what happen- hahahaha!" Bloom laughed and everyone joined except for Flora.

"Oh! Rosy! Stop pulling Stella's hair!" Flora said. The toddler quickly let go and Stella bolted to the bathroom.

"Flora I think your sister has it out for me and my hair!" Stella said from the bathroom.

"Why do you say that?" Flora asked as she put the little baby in her crib.

"Because she always pulls my hair when I'm here." Stella whined coming back in.

"That's not a very good reason Stella" Roxy said.

"Well it's a good enough reason for me and my hair!" Stella said.

Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed.

_~12 hours later at Sparks~_

The Winx were getting ready Christmas eve ball. They were having so much fun.

Bloom groaned.

"Cheer up Bloom! We're too young to kiss boys under the mistletoe." Roxy said. "Besides, Sky still has that arranged marriage disease."

"EWWWWW!" They all exclaimed.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Stella said running into the bathroom.

"Ewww! She's puking! She's puking!" Tecna exclaimed.

*Later*

"It's ok girls I'm not sick anymore." Stella said.

"Who knew Diaspro could make people that sick." Bloom mumbled.

"Don't say her name! It's probably a jinxed name." Musa said.

"Hey girls, why do you have to kiss someone we your under the mistletoe?" Stella asked.

"We don't know." All said.

"Too lovey dovey if you ask me" Aisha said.

"I'm with you on that sister."Musa said.

"I think it's kinda romantic..." Stella said looking dazed.

"That's because you want a kiss from... Roxy started.

"Brandon!" Everyone else finished.

"I do not!" Stella shouted

"Hmm what about...Logan! Hm hm wink wink hint hint." Bloom said

Stella glared at Bloom but before she could protest Daphne came in and Bloom put on a huge smile.

"Bloom come on! We can't start the ball without you and the girls."

"Ok Daphne!" Bloom said as she acted like she was an angel.

"Good girl." Daphne smiled and left.

Bloom's smile disappeared. "Ow. my face hurts now."

"That's because you always act like an angel when your family is around Bloom." Stella said.

"Oh and you don't Stella." Bloom said.

Stella stayed quiet and the girls giggled then left for the ball with their well dressed pets.

~The Ball~

"We now anounce Queen Mariam, King Oritel, and Princess Daphne." A gaurd said as Mariam, Oritel, and Daphne walked down the staircase.

"Now the most important guests of the ball, Princess Bloom with Kiko and Belle, Princess Stella with Ginger, Princess Flora with Coco, Princess Musa with Pepe, Princess Tecna with Chicko, Princess Aisha with Millie, and Princess Roxy with Artu and Chase!" The gaurd said again. The girls walked out with big smiles and they had big angel eyes and they had their hair in pigtails. They looked adorable. And everyone

in the room Awwwed.

Stella whispered something into his

ear while the girls giggled and he instantly looked embarrassed and took a deep breath.

"I mean Princess Blue, Princess Stel, Princess Flo, Princess Muse, Princess Tec, Princess Ais, and Princess Rox." He said.

They walked down the staircase and they heard everyone talk about how cute they are.

"We are not that cute!" Aisha said.

Musa put a hand on her shoulder.

"Face the facts Aisha, we are just that cute."

"Cute? No! I'm going for adorable!" Stella exclaimed and she skipped off to who knows where.

With Stella.

She was skipping her way around everyone. She wanted some more attention and she wanted it now. Then she bumped into someone.

"Well well well, if it isn't one of the Solarian princess's, Stella. A voice said.

Stella looked up and groaned. "What do you want Mitzi?"

"Just came to tell you something." Mitzi said. She leaned over to Stella

"Brandon is mine." She whispered.

"Ha aha ha ha.. You can say that all you want Mitzi but that's not going to happen." Stella said. "Brandon and I are best friends forever."

"You really don't know what I was talking about, do you?" Mitzi said. "Brandon is going to kiss me under the Christmas mistletoe.

Stella gave her a confused look.

"Haha your such a dumb blonde!" Mitzi said.

"I am not!" Stella yelled.

"Yes you are." Vicky said popping up with the rest of their group. (another girl from Diaspro's group)

They all crowded around Stella and pointed to Stella and starting laughing as Stella cried.

[Stella: how are none of the adults noticing this?!]

"OH, YOU DID NOT MAKE ONE OF MY FRIENDS CRY!" Aisha screamed.

"It's not our fault she's a dumb blonde." Diaspro said.

"Your so stupid! Your a blonde too you know!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Yeah but she wasn't dropped on her head like Stella was!" Darcy exclaimed.

Stella cried harder.

"You little..." Bloom was about to pounce on Darcy and claw her eyes out but Roxy and Flora held her back.

Stella hid behind her friends.

"What's wrong Stella, can't fight your own battles?" Darcy said.

"Yes she can, but we feel like doing it for her!" Tecna said.

"Shut up pinky! I she wasn't talking to you!" Tessa said. Why don't you get a normal hair color?!

"Excuse me!?" Roxy and Tecna yelled.

"Shut it tecno nerd." Grace snapped. "You too, animal hugger."

"Guys! Please! Lets not fight. We must solve this in a positive way." Flora said.

"Oh so now the nature hippie is gonna preach to us." Krystal said.

"Hey! she's no hippie!" Musa defended Flora.

"What's wrong? Little pixie can't speak for herself." Krystal said mockingly

"Why don't you go-" Roxy got cut off by Grace pushing her.

At that moment they all lost it and pounced on each of the girls and started pulling their hair and clawing at their face's.

"Girls! Stop!" A boy voice said behind her. It was Sky. They instantly stopped.

"Why are you doing this?! Riven nearly yelled.

"Because they-"

"No! we don't wanna hear it!" Nabu said.

They Winx broke into tears and turned around and started walking away when they saw Tristan and his group and they ran into the guys arms and cried.

[All: Worst...Christmas eve...ever]


End file.
